Adventuring Barbarian - Brb(28), Brd(1), F(1)
'Description' Barbarian 28 / Bard 1 / Fighter 1 by ARHicks00 Got the idea from playing Conan on Playstation 3. This build hasn't been completely tested yet. Pros: * This Adventuring Barbarian build doesn't suffer any XP penalities. * The build does massive damage on a critical hit * Can gain 40 Strength without Red Dragon Disciple, gains more AB then the average F/WM/B/RDD builds and can knock them down. * The gameplay doesn't change for the build as it progresses. * The build gets 33 points in Use magic device allowing it to use scrolls from cantrips to level 9 spell scrolls with little problem. It can also use any weapon or item that was not design for this build. * Gets a massive Will save boost from Barbarian feats. * Does solid non-critical damage. * Can get fullplate early in the game. * High AC Cons: * The Adventuring build has one offensive feat: Disarm (or Knockdown), one stance: Power Attack, and one power up: Epic Rage. * Critical Hits have little use in certain campaigns with un-critical hittable creatures. * Has low saves throughout the game. * The gameplay of the Adventuring Barbarian build only revolves around melee. The build is very lacking in range and has no spellcasting. * Self-cast UMD spell buffs can easily be dispelled. * Barbarian Rage duration is limited. * The Adventuring Barbarian's critical hit damage is based on 2 Die rolls. 'Variants' Will update soon. 'Character Creation' 'Level Progression' Currently a bug has caused the Level Progression to not appear so a manually written level progression has been written. Barbarian * 1. Power Attack, Extended Rage Bard * 2. -- Fighter * 3. Cleave; Weapon Focus Barbarian * 4. --; STR +1 * 5. -- * 6. Knockdown * 7. -- * 8. --; STR +2 * 9. Improve Knockdown * 11. -- * 10. -- * 12. Improve Criical; STR +3 * 13. -- * 14. -- * 15. Power Critical * 16. --; STR +4 * 17. -- * 18. Blind Fight * 20. --; STR +5 *'Note': You can replace Knockdown/Improve Knockdown with Disarm/Improve Disarm in humanoid driven modules. Barbariann * 21. Great Strength I * 22. -- * 23. Great Strength II * 24. --; STR +6 * 25. Great Strength III * 26. -- Thundering Rage * 27. Great Strength IV * 28. --; STR +7 * 29. Great Strength V * 30. Epic Rage 'Skill Point Progression' Skill Points * Listen 33 (Li) (or Intimidate 33 for OC/MotB) * Spell Craft 30 (SC) * Tumble 30 (Tu) * Use Magic Device 33 (UMD) * Perform 3 (P) 'Character Notes' * The Adventuring Barbarian build can attack six times per round. It's attack bonus starts at +46/+41/+36/+31/+26/+21 wit +8 STR and Rage while without an enchanted weapon with 65 being it's highest roll. (Roll of 19) With Epic Rage, +8 STR item and +8 enchant weapon, it's +58/+53/+48/+43/+38/+33 with 77 being it's highest roll. (Roll of 19) This is 3 more AB than most F/WM/B/RDD builds. With Heroism, Greater Heroism, and War Cry scrolls or spells, the Adventuring Barbarian will gain 10 AB for a total of 68 AB with the highest roll being 87. With Knockdown it's 50 (no enchants) AB to 81 AB. (91 AB Buffed) This allows it to hit other Bard/RDD builds and Iron Sorcerer. * Listen Score can be get a total of 33 Base + 8/+4 Wisdom item + 2 Heroism + 4 Greater Heroism + 10 Amplify + 20 for 73 to Listen checks. A Gray dwarf (who can get the highest Move Silently checks) gets 54 towards Move Silently Checks with Skill Focus: Move Silently and +8 Dexterity item. * With a 8/+4 Constitution item and Epic Rage, the Adventuring Barbarian can get a HD boost of 620. That's a lot of survivability. * Like every melee build in PvP, if you try to use a melee build in a non-high end server, the result will be disasterous. It can get a score of 49/+19 with Barbarian putting it on par with the F/WM/B/RDD Terracotta Soldier and doing the same damage with certain weapons. (Warhammer and Scimitar do nearly the same critical damage) However, the critical hit rate of F/WM/B/RDD builds are better than the Adventuring Barbarian. Although, the Adventuring Barbarian maybe one of the few builds that can knockdown the F/WM/B/RDD. (Though, disarming would be better) As mentioned earlier, it's more of a PvM build. It can also use UMD, though, any and every spellcaster can lay waste to this build. * It's damage varies, but the formula is 30/+10 from strength + Enchantments + Rage + Buffs + 2d8 Thundering Rage + Weapon = Total then critical total. For example, 30/+10 from BASE Strength + 8 Enchanted damage + 10/+5 Epice Rage + 8/+4 Strength item + 1d8 Warhammer (One handed) = 28 to 36 damage with a critical total of 86 to 123. With Power attack give +3 damage for 31 to 39 and a critical total of 95 to 132 with one-handed power attack. When using a two-handed weapon, the damage is increase by +10 for 41 to 49 damage to 116 to 153 on a critical. With Power Attack, you gain an additioanl +6 damage 47 to 55 for 134 to 171 damage on a critical. Different weapons, races, and gear as well holding your weapon differently will result in different damage bonuses. * After some testing, changes were made after finding out some errors on the Barbarians part. Still, Blind Fight will do the build no good since most spellcasters can put this build down in a non-high end server with non-saving spells. With UMD, he can wear the highest AC gear landing +60 AC, but he is not above being hit by other spells. Any non-spellcasting UMDers using buffs (or characters with low spell-caster levels) can easily be dispelled. * With 30 Spellcraft and 6/+3 Dexterity Item, you can get a 19 on Reflex saves. If you need to raise it, you can get a +5 Reflex ring and +5 Resistance ring for 29. Not really good, but it'll do for PvM and with Freedom of Movement, you can avoid movement impairments. With 30 Spellcraft and 8/+4 Wisdom you get a 24 on Will saves. (29 with resistance ring) With 30 Spellcraft and 8/+4 Constitution, you get a 32 on Fortitude saves. (37 with +5 resistance ring) With Epic Rage, Fortitude is raise to 34 while Will saves are raise to 32. (42 Fort to 39 Will with +5 resistance ring) * End game Barbarian can rage for 15 rounds per Rage. * The following was taken from Iron Sorcerer - Sor(16),ASC(10),Clr(2),M(2). These are all the items which the Adventuring Barbarian can wear. AC with Epic Gear: 10 base +12 Tower shield +8 +10 Bracers of Armor 10 +8 Mithril fullplate +8 Cloak of Protection +8 +5 Natural Armor Amulet +5 +5 Boots of the Sun soul +5 +3 Dex bonus (with +6 Dex equipment) +3 Tumble ---- 64 Subtract 2 from your gear when you are enaged. Having a level 30 Druid cast Tortoise Shell on you will increase your AC to 69/65. On another note, having a spellcaster or using a scroll/potion/item with Haste will increase your AC to 65/63 to 70/68 when combined with Tortoise Shell. 'Strategy' * Against a mage-type, you have number of buffs you can use with UMD, but they can easily be dispelled. The highest Bigby DC is 66 with a 9th level spell, but it can only be achieved with Spell Progidy and all three spell focuses in Evocation. They also have to roll a 15 or higher. Even if they land, some of the Bigby's have to roll a Fort or Strength check to succeed. In a high end server, you can avoid this. However, they are other spells that can be used against this build that don't require checks. Fighting a mage is no different from fighting conceal character. However, if you are lucky, knockdown is the best strategy to use against a mage. * Against a rogue-type, you can use buffs to increase your chance of hearing a Rogue coming at you. With your strength score, you can either disarm or knockdown the rogue-type, rendering them useless. In player vs. player, players will use HIPS often; however, it takes six seconds before it can be performed again (a bug allows a person with HIPS to disappar for a few seconds while not being detectable) and the Barbarian can easily chase the Rogue down if he attempts to flee. However, if he manages to disappear you should back up right a fair distance then turn on your detection skill. Walk in the opposite direction they disappear until your Listen check picks them up. Either that or use an AOE scroll such as Storm of Vengenance or Acid Fog within the area. Just watch out for Crippling Strike and make sure ot have restoration scrolls/potion ready. The same strategy can be used against rogue archer-types. Note: To re-target a person who reappears after using Hide in Plain Sight, just press the Tab button on your keyboard. * Against fighter-type, you need to disarm them quickly at any cost. The longer they wield their weapons, the more damage they can do. Once they lose their weapons, they are sitting ducks. ALL melee builds and Fighter-types, be it PvP or PvM, are useless without their weapons, which includes the Adventuring Barbarian so if you, the NPC opponent, or the player gets disarm, it's game over. To increase your survival, you should use a scroll to cast Displacement on yourself for defense and Heroism buffs for more AB. Note: If you're are on a humaniod-dominant server or module, it would be better to choose Disarm feats than Knockdown. * Against concealment characters or character with a high AC, there isn't much you can do except fight unless the concealment or AC is magical. At which point, you can remove their concealment buff with a dispel. However, if it's natural concealment like a Monk's Empty Body or Palemaster's AC bonus, you can only sit back and auto attack. Luckily for you, the highest AB a monk in PvP can acheive is 47. They would have to roll 15 or higher to hit you with a AC of 62. Fortunately, if you choose not to rage, it will take the monk a roll of 17 or higher to hit you. Also remember you have UMD for defense. If the builds of the players are combination use a combination of of the strategies presented. For example, if you run into a Monk 29/SD 1 to which they have HIPS and empty body. Treat the players as a Rogue type and Concealment type. Category:Character builds Category:Melee Character builds